Perfect
by Rox3l
Summary: AU. Fayt is the top student in school. Albel is a delinquent but does just as well as Fayt. Fayt hates him on principal, but Albel can see the person Fayt has been running away from for the past 5 years and he wants to know more. Fayt/Albel


Rox3l: Okay! So this is a really old story of mine that I found on another site so I decided to save it, edit it a bit a re-upload it for shits and giggles. I don't expect much out of it. And honestly, it probably still won't ever be finished. But you never know. Review if you want, though I don't think that the Star Ocean folder gets too much traffic nowadays so I won't hold my breath.

~O~

Fayt grumbled as he trudged threw the cold streets on his way to school. He was a senior and praised the Goddess that this was his last year. It was a very respectable and highly sought after school to attend. The best in the city. Fayt hated it, but he needed to please his parents. They had done so much for him already. So he pretended to like going there. After all, it _was_ the best school in Airyglph, and he had big dreams for his future. He wanted to get out of here and become an Archeologist, so he had to do the best that he could. As he walked threw the gates into the courtyard, he tried to ignore the whispers that seemed to follow him like a dark cloud. He was the top student in the school and consequently the most popular, yet he did not have a girlfriend. He was just too busy with his studies; at least that was what he told the girls when he turned down future dates.

"Hey, Fayt!" He looked up and smiled at the blue haired female.

"Hey, M. What's up?"

The girl shrugged and shifted her backpack on her shoulders. "Nothin' much. You all right?" She asked in response to the drained look in Fayt's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just tired. Stayed up all night studying."

Her eyes widened, "God, Fayt. Do you really want to get out of here that badly?"

Fayt nodded, "Yes I do. I hate it here."

"Oh, Fayt. How can you say that? You are the top student in the country. You're the most popular guy in school, you could have any girl that you want."

Fayt placed his hands on his hips, "That's not funny, Maria. And you know it."

Maria shrugged but didn't look sorry, "I forgot."

"Sure you did," Fayt huffed and stalked off.

His first period class was writing workshop. It was a great class and he really liked to write, but one thing kept him from enjoying the class. He walked through the door and scowled at the sight of Albel Nox stripping on the teacher's desk. A bunch of the girls in the class were hooting and waving money around. The teacher walking into the room just as Albel made to remove his pants.

"Albel Nox!" The man bellowed. "Put your clothes back on this minute! And march your ass down to the principals office."

Albel looked mildly bored as he hopped of the desk and re-buttoned his shiny leather pants, slipping his tight black shirt back over his head. He smirked as he walked out of the room. His boots making loud thunks in the silence of the halls.

"I don't know why they don't just kick him out." Fayt mumbled under his breath. Nel, the red headed girl that sat next to him whispered. "You know why."

Fayt sulked in his chair. Boy, did he know. Albel was the only student at Airglyph High to ever score a perfect score on the entrance exams. As much as Fayt hated this school, couldn't stand that someone had done better than him. To make matters worse, because of there outstanding grades both him and Albel had nearly all the same classes, except for three classes in the morning. They had the whole afternoon together. Most of the time. It drove Fayt insane. Albel was a delinquent, he did nothing all day, but he had the second best grades on exams. Fayt just could not understand it. He did not see the long-haired male again until their first AP class. They both took Advanced Symbology. This was the only class that Albel let his full genius out. Fayt had to practice nightly just to keep his slight edge over the other teen. Since there were very few people in the class and they were seated alphabetically, Albel sat behind Fayt. He hated that because Albel like to prod him with anything he had on hand. On this particular day it seemed that Albel had forgotten his weapons and jabbed at the boy's back with his nimble fingers. Fayt just ignored him, like he did every day, until those pokes started to work their way up his spine.

He shivered. Hoping that Albel did not noticed. He did. The red eyed man had heard a few of Fayt's little friend talking about how Fayt did not like girls. He smirked, not knowing why he was doing this. Just that he was bored and in need of some form of entertainment, and prodding Fayt into sexual arousal sounded fun. Fayt's eyes closed and he leaned back in his chair as Albel's fingers drifted over the back of his neck. His most sensitive erogenous zone. He silently whimpered and craned his head back. Albel's smirk grew wider.

"Well, well, well." He whispered so only Fayt could hear him.

He rubbed the skin harder. Looking around to make sure that no one had noticed. Fayt squirmed in his seat. He was getting quite hot and his member was starting to become slightly erect. His eyes shot open as it registered just who it was touching him and the result. He jerked out of Albel's caress and turned to glare at him

"Don't touch me," He hissed.

Albel's eyes gleamed, "All right, Fayt." He spat the name.

"Liengod! Nox!" Fayt pivoted to look at the teacher.

"Is there something so important that you felt the need to interrupt my class?"

"No." Fayt said, a grin coming to his face.

"But Albel here was trying to say that his battle Symbology is better than mine."

The teacher looked at him for a moment then smiled. "Well then, Lets have a demonstration of your skills. To the battle simulators."

Fayt smiled down at Albel cockily. The other teen stood silently and followed behind the rest of the class. Airyglph had the most advanced battle simulation technology in the country. Fayt grinned at Albel as they entered the simulator, the rest of the class watching on the monitors.

"Fayt Liengod. Weapon: Long sword. Rank: AAA." The computerized woman's voice said over the speakers.

"Albel Nox. Weapon: Katana. Rank: AAA."

"Wow." One of the girls whispered. "Check out their stats!"

Fayt: ATK. 983

DEF. 492

INT. 130

Albel. ATK: 995

DEF: 368

INT: 131

"Albel beats Fayt in two out of three categories. This is going to be interesting."

-Inside the simulator-

The fight had stared the second that both had stepped into the room. Fayt, being over-confident that he was, had not even looked over their stats. Albel was enjoying this greatly. He had pushed Fayt into a corner and it was everything he could do to fend off Albel's attacks.

The long-haired teen stopped suddenly. "It is over Fayt. There is no way you can win."

"No! It's not over. I haven't lost yet. Im still standing!" Albel shook his head and rushed forward, pinning Fayt against the wall.

"Computer, end simulation!" The lights dimmed and their battle equipment dissipated. "Don't be stubborn, Fayt." He nuzzled against the side of Fayt's head.

"What are you doing?" Fayt screamed pushing Albel away.

Albel stumbled and fell to the floor, hard. "What the hell is your problem? Why do you keep touching me?"

The long-haired man grinned. "'Cause it bothers you."

"Well, stop it! I'm not a fag." The look that crossed the other man's face could only be described as angered amusement. "Really now? You're not gay? Come now, who was the one getting all hot just 'cause I was manhandling him?" Albel stood and clasped a strong hand to the back of Fayt's neck. The boy's knees went weak and he leaned against the man that was caressing that place so deliciously. Albel's other hand wandered his torso as his lips drifted lightly over the blue haired male's own. It could not really be called a kiss, just a brush of lips really. Fayt's eyes snapped open when he felt Albel's fingers dip under the waistband of his pants. He jerked away and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What the hell." He murmured.

Albel grinned. "Not a fag my ass." Fayt tore out of there faster than he had ever run before. Albel, on the other hand, just walked out. Calmly ignoring the questioning stares. The teacher glared at him and demanded that he go and apologize for whatever he had done to the other teen.

~O~

'I hate him!' Fayt raged splashing cold water on his face. He flushed; remembering the way Albel's lips had felt pressed against his own. Dammit. He did not need this, could not afford this. His parents were well respected and he did not think that they would take it very well if they knew that he liked them on his own team. He let out a frustrated sigh. He hated this school, hell this whole town. He was going to get out of here. Was going to go to Styx, and study the ruins there. An added bonus of being so far away was that he would be able to date whomever he liked and would not have to worry what his parents would think. Fayt straightened and went into one of the stalls just as the door opened. He heard no footfall, or the sound of urine. He turned around and jumped at the sight of Albel standing in the doorway of the stall, staring at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Fayt hissed throwing the bunched up toilet paper in the bowl.

"Teach sent me to get you. You shouldn't be such a sore loser."

Fayt glared at him, swallowing his next comment. "Why won't you leave me alone?" he hated that he sounded like he was begging.

"You disgust me." Albel said coldly. "You strut around school thinking you are all high and mighty 'cause you're the top student, but I know you're fake."

Fayt looked wounded. "You don't know anything about me." He nudged Albel aside. The crimson-eyed male grabbed Fayt's wrist.

The blue haired male looked back startled, "I know you're gay, Fayt. You try to hide it, but I can tell."

Fayt struggled to free his arm, "Let go!" Albel didn't release him, "Come on! Why are you so dead set on ruining everything? I can't let anyone know!"

"Why?" Albel growled. "What are you so afraid of?"

Fayt let his eyes fall to the floor. "I'm adopted," he said quietly. "My aunt and uncle took me in when I was five. They went through a lot with the family. And some thing's happened in the town we lived in. I don't want to cause them trouble anymore. I want to prove that I can be someone. Someone that my parents can be proud of."

Albel let his and drop and walked away. "What a happy little world you live in. Dream on, fool. Dream on." Fayt watched the older open the door and shove his hands into his pockets.

Reality hit him hard when Albel was out of sight. He had never told anyone that he was adopted before. No one knew, and he had just told his rival. Fayt groaned and left the restroom just as the bell rang. He ran back to the classroom grabbed his things and made his way to the library. It was Wednesday and his last three classes were free. To add another plus, Albel should be skipping. He hated sitting around in school for nothing. Fayt sat at one of the table near the back wall. He liked to study in private. He took his laptop out, which he had gotten as a gift last year for Christmas. Fayt sat there for over an hour typing away, reviewing, and writing down problems. When the bell rang again, signaling the last class of the day, Fayt stood up and stretched. He had most, if not all of his homework done for the day. Plopping back down into the chair he clicked into his current game obsession, Enzai. He kept his laptop locked away and passworded at all times, so he figured that it was all right to keep the game on the portable computer. The library was mostly deserted by this point in the day. There were a few students on the other side of the room, and the librarian was at her desk. So he felt that he could get away with playing the game for a bit and no one would be the wiser.

Albel suddenly flashed through his mind. 'What are you so afraid of?' he leaned back and froze as the back of his head connect with the hard flesh of another sternum. His hand flew out and tried to close the laptop. The person above him made and amused sound.

"That looks like fun, wanna try it sometime?" Fayt froze at the sound of Albel's voice. The image was one of one of the prisoners giving a guard head.

"Wha . . .?" Fayt flushed as Albel pulled another chair out and sat down next to Fayt. "The fuck?" Fayt hissed. "Stop fucking stalking me."

Albel snorted and placed his hand on Fayt's thigh. "We can do it now, if you want?" Fayt shook his head vehemently.

Albel smiled. "Are you sure? I'm really good at it, or so I have been told." He watched, as Fayt became uneasy.

"Come on." Albel whispered. "It'll be our little secret."

Fayt resisted only a moment longer, then nodded. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to have another guy suck on him... For all his distrust of the longhaired teen, he found there was something about him that made Fayt not want to say "no". It was as if what had happened only a little over an hour ago, was a lifetime away, and Fayt could hardly remember it. Albel nodded once and stood up. The blue haired boy did so too and followed him to the bathroom. The very same one that they had been in that life time ago. Once inside the blonde tipped man pushed him against the wall and kissed him. It was awkward and clumsy, on Fayt's part but Albel's mouth was hot and it made Fayt whimper. Albel's right hand dropped to the front of his pants and caressed him through the fabric. Fayt moaned as his body responded to Albel's demanding hands. Dropping swiftly down onto his knees Albel skillfully unbuttoned Fayt's pants. Pulling them and his boxers to pool around the boy's thighs, he smiled somewhat at Fayt's size. Albel looked up into the others eyes, could see the fright behind the pleasure.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite it off or something." He murmured, nuzzling his nose through Fayt's curly pubic hair.

"No one has to know." He whispered.

Fayt shivered as he felt warm breath float over his member, which had hardened under Albel's talented fingers. "Why are you doing this?" He breathed out.

"I thought you hated me?" Albel sat back on his heels.

"You piss me off, but I don't hate you."

He leaned forward and before Fayt could say anything more he took him into his mouth. Fayt's body jerked and he let out a silent cry at the feeling of moist heat surrounding his cock. Albel swirled his tongue around the engorged head, making Fayt shiver. This feeling, was amazing. Albel's hands were not idle. One drifted under Fayt's shirt to pinch and pull at his nipples, while the other rubbed and caressed his testicles.

"Albel . . ." Fayt whimpered. It was too much too fast and climax was rushing upon him far too quickly for his liking. "I can't...please..."

Albel ignore the other's plea and sucked only harder. A single blade of pure dazzling ecstasy cut through the tension in Fayt's body. Letting out an almost yelp Fayt's back arched painfully and his seed split into Albel's waiting mouth. Said man swallowed the fluid greedily and licked any traces of what had happened off of Fayt's skin. When he pulled back he found that Fayt was watching him.

"What?" he asked lowly as he helped the emerald-eyed male fix his pants.

"Why me?" he felt helpless as he asked the question.

Albel looked almost thoughtful, "Why not?"

Anger crossed Fayt's features, "Do you ever give a serious answer?"

Albel smirked, "You want a serious answer? Fine. I can see through you little 'perfect student' act. Something's happened to you Fayt and you're trying desperately to get away from it. You think by being the good student and making you parents proud that it's going to go away, but it's not. I can relate, probably more than you think..."

He made a disgusted face, "Enough with this touchy feely crap. Let's get out of here."

Fayt blinked dazedly as he let himself be dragged out of the school. Albel lead him to a small black car. Fayt looked apprehensive.

"Get in," Albel growled and Fayt did as he was told without so much as a second thought.

Albel slide in beside him and pulled his keys from his pocket. _FMLYHM _by _Seether_ blared from the speakers at Albel started the car.

Fayt smiled, "You like them?"

Albel glanced over at Fayt as he pulled out of the parking lot, "Yeah."

"So do I,"

It was Albel's turn to smile, "No shit. What's your favorite song? And if you say _Broken_ like the little Emo boy I think you are I am going to push you out of the car while doing 80."

"_6 Gun Quota_."

"Ah, that's a good song," Albel conceded as he pulled a cigarette out of the pack that was sitting on his dash.

Fayt nodded, "Where are we going?"

"My place," No sooner had Albel said this he pulled into a rather large parking lot. Parking the car Albel got out, Fayt following suit. He walked a few paces behind Albel as they headed toward the apartment complex.

"You live here?" Fayt asked as they started to climb the stairs. Albel looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Is that so surprising?"

The other teen shook his head, "No it's just I never thought you lived in such an up scale place."

Albel shot a glare at Fayt but let the comment slide. He turned to one of the doors and pushed it open. Fayt was again surprised at how clean it was.

Albel sauntered in, "Home sweet home." He dropped his keys on the table and toed off his boots.

"Hey, Cin! Wake up!" Fayt heard someone mutter and clamor around before appearing in the hallway. He had long crimson hair and sapphire blue eyes. Like Albel he was thin and lithe. He blue eyes lit up when he saw Fayt.

He heard Albel growl, "Back off."

The other man pouted, "Aw, 'Bel. Why'd yea wake me up if I's couldn't work 'im?"

"To tell you that you Can't work him." With that Cin wandered back down the hall, muttering about putting on clothes for nothing.

"That was my roommate. It would be better if you stayed away from him."

Fayt cocked his head. "Why? What's wrong with him?" Albel went over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas. Handing one to Fayt, he went into the living room and plopped down on the couch before responding.

"Hmmmm, how do I put this?" he took a gulp of his Pepsi. "Well, I guess there is no way around it. He's a whore." Albel said with a shrug.

Fayt blinked, wondering if he had heard Albel right. "He's a prostitute?"

Albel nodded. "Yeah, but he likes young boys, so stay away from him."

"How old is he?"

Albel thought for a moment, "Thirty-three."

Fayt's brow furrowed in confusion, "Why do you live with a thirty-three year old prostitute?"

Albel shrugged. "'Cause I needed a place to crash when my step mom kicked me out, for being illegitimate. He's good guy, most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Fayt repeated.

Albel sighed, "Let's just say, rape isn't beneath him."

The blue haired male stared at him, "...You're kidding me."

Shaking his head Albel's hair fell over his shoulder. "I've seen him do things...things no one should go through."

"And you still live with him?" Fayt asked in disbelief.

Albel shrugged again, "Life's not all sunshine and rainbows."

The emerald-eyed boy shifted nervously. He knew better than anyone the truth to that. Ther was a moment of silence and Albel was just sitting there, watching him. The memory of earlier flash through mind and he blushed. Albel watched in amusement as the color spread across Fayt's face, he grinned. Without realizing it Fayt's eyes had wandered down Albel's torso. The crimson-eyed teen stood up.

"Why do you look at me like that?" He baited.

"Like what?" Fayt said quietly.

Albel smiled, "Like you want to tear all my clothes off and ravish me."

Fayt's blush deepened and he made a feeble, stuttering attempt at arguing. Albel laid a finger on his lips, before he turned around and grabbed a piece of paper, writing on it before turning back to the azure haired teen. "If you ever wanna fuck, you know where to find me."

He handed Fayt the piece of paper, "I've got to get ready for work now, so you have to leave." Fayt nodded, grabbing his bag from the kitchen and leaving. Once outside the apartment Fayt looked down at the paper in his hand. In oddly perfect handwriting was Albel's phone number, above it was was written '_call for a good time_'. Fayt shook his head and pocketed the number. He descended the stairs and it took him a moment to figure out which way to go, before he realized he was only a couple blocks over from his house. So began his walk home from a _very_ strange day.


End file.
